Mega Man VS Ryu
Mega Man VS Ryu is a What-If? Death Battle made by Sharaku Jr.. It features Mega Man from the Mega Man metaseries and Ryu from the Street Fighter metaseries. Description Capcom's greatest mascots going against each other! It's the Blue Bomber VS The Wandering World Warrior! Who will win? Interlude Invader - Theme of Death Battle Wiz: Capcom. One of the most famous video game companies in the world. Boomstick: Yeah! They're known for creating some awesome games, and........some controversial ones.. Wiz: And today, two of their most famous characters are about to fight! Boomstick: Mega Man, The Blue Bomber! Wiz: Aaaaaand Ryu, The Wandering World Warrior. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! RULES FOR THE BATTLE *Mega Man will have 3 weapons from each game *Main focus is on the canon material, so no Asura's Wrath or Archie Mega Man *Ryu will have Evil Ryu and Power of Nothingness *Likewise, Mega Man has access to Rush, The Super and Hyper Adaptors. Death Battle doors close and open for Mega Man's bio Mega Man Mega Man 3 Title Theme Remix - OverClocked Remix Wiz: The year is 20XX. Advancements in technology have increased dramatically. And it was all thanks to the geniuses of.. Boomstick: Dr. Tenma from Astro Boy and Alphys from Undertale! Wiz: What?! No! Dr. Light and Dr. Wily! How?!?....whatever. They created 6 Robot Masters to help the world with its troubles. Guts Man, Ice Man, Fire Man, Bomb Man, Cut Man, and Elec Man. Boomstick: Hold up. I get that Dr. Light wants to help the world and all, but WHY WOULD HE MAKE THEM SO DANGEROUS?!?! Welp, anyway, Dr. Wahwee got jealous of Light hogging the spotlight and stole all 6 robot masters. You know, typical evil scientist stuff. Wiz: Dr. Wily took it a step further, and reprogrammed the Robot Masters to attack the world. He was attempting to take over the world! Boomstick: Yeah....but see..Wily made one large mistake. One that he would regret...say..11 fricking times. He forgot to take Dr. Light's Assistant Robots, Rock, and his sister Roll. Wiz: Rock had an incredibly strong sense of justice, and he asked Dr. Light to be modified into a Combat Robot. He knew that Dr. Wily had to be stopped. Boomstick: So he did, and Rock became.. Mega Man! Mega Man (Ruby-Spears Cartoon) Intro Instrumental Remix Boomstick (continued): Da super fighting robot! MEGA MAN!! *sings off key* FigHTiNG tO SaVE ThE wORld!! Wiz: As Mega Man, he is equipped with a new Ceratanium armor that is incredibly resistant and nearly unbreakable. The helmet on his head can also serve as a communication device. Boomstick: His main weapon is the Mega-Buster. An arm cannon that Mega Man can manifest on either hand. With it, he can fire compressed shots of solar energy. Now they look a lot like lemons, but even one shot can easily destroy a wall. He can even charge his Buster up to fire an incredibly strong Charge Shot, which is blue. Cuz why not. Wiz: He can even transform both of his hands into Mega-Busters, creating the Double Mega-Buster. With it, one fully charged shot from both of the cannons was enough to destroy Ra Thor and an entire temple in Super Adventure Rockman. But extended use of this attack can overheat him and possibly kill him, so he rarely uses it. Boomstick: Mega Man is also a little skilled in martial arts. He has an attack called the Mega Upper, which is a devastating uppercut surrounded with a blue aura. You know, that kinda looks like the Shoryu-''' Wiz: We'll get to that. But Mega Man isn't all that. He has a special ability built inside of him. It is called the Variable Weapons System. With it, it allows him to copy his opponent's abilities! '''Boomstick: Yeah! And over the years, he's gotten a TON of them. But here on Death Battle, we will be mentioning his best. Because he JUST HAS SO MANY!!! Wiz: Let's start in Mega Man (the first game in the series). His Super Arm allows him to lift gigantic blocks of concrete with ease. Ice Slasher can reach up to -200 degrees Celsius, freezing anything! His Thunder Beam is a large bolt of electricity that shoots in 3 directions and causes a lot of damage. Boomstick: Moving to Mega Man 2 - Mystery Of Dr. Wily, we have the Metal Blade, which is a ceratanium buzz saw. This weapon in MM2 was SUPER OP! It can be fired in 8 different directions and pierces through nearly anything! His Atomic Fire will melt your face right off when fully charged, because it's hotter that the SUN!! Wiz: His Time Stopper can stop time, draining the opponent's energy but he cannot use any of his other weapons in this state. In Mega Man 3 - The End Of Dr. Wily?!, he gained a few extra abilities. He can now slide on the ground through narrow cracks, and he has a dog named 'Rush'. Boomstick: The coolest dog around! He can be used as a spring to reach those hard to reach places, turn into a Jet to be able to fly on, and a submarine! And he can even-''' Wiz: Not yet. In Mega Man 3 - The End Of Dr. Wily?!, there's the Magnet Missile, which is a magnet-shaped missile that locks onto its target with a special magnetic force. The Hard Knuckle- '''Boomstick: -It doesn't chuckle!! Wiz: -is a detachable rocket-powered fist that Mega Man can shoot. It's a little slow, but it can smash through concrete. And the Gemini Laser is a blue energy beam that reacts to the opponent's thoughts. And, it reflects off of substances that do not have thoughts, like walls......or something. Opening Stage - Mega Man 7 Boomstick: In Mega Man 4 - A New Evil Ambition!!, he gains access to the Flash Stopper. This weapon stops time for less time than the Time Stopper, but allows him to use his Mega-Buster. The Pharaoh Shot is a large sun-shaped ball of solar energy that can be charged over Mega Man's head, and can be shot in 6 different directions. Wiz: And his Dive Missile is a heat-seeking missile that homes in on its target and explodes when it hits it. Moving onto Mega Man V, the Break Dash launches Mega Man forward and allows him to dash through enemies, while he remains invulnerable until the Dash ends. The Grab Buster allows Mega Man to steal health energy from enemies and use it to heal himself. Boomstick: An' his Spark Chaser is yet another laser based weapon that locks onto targets, and hits multiple times. Whew. Are we done yet, Wiz? Wiz: Not even close. Boomstick: Shoot. Hold on lemme get a drink of water. Boomstick chugs a can of beer* Wiz: Uhhhhhh.....that wasn't water. Boomstick: And? Wiz: Anyway, next in Mega Man 5: Blues' Trap?!, Mega Man gets his hands on the Gravity Hold. This allows Rock to change Gravity, sending his opponent down on the floor, or sending them up into the sky. His Star Crash summons a star shaped barrier around Mega Man that spins around him at high speeds, protects him from projectiles, and can be thrown. Boomstick: His Water Wave is highly pressurized...water...that can even punch through steel. Geez. In Mega Man 6: The Greatest Battle Of All Time!!, Mega Man gets the Knight Crusher, a spiked ball-and-chain that can crush enemies with ease. His Flame Blast is when he slams both busters into the ground and releases a column of flame on both sides. Wiz: The Yamato Spear shoots 3 sharp spearheads that pierce through enemies. Moving onto Mega Man 7: Showdown of Destiny!, Rock gets the Freeze Cracker. It shoots multi-directional spears of ice that can even freeze lava. His Danger Wrap is a bomb encased in a bubble that flies upward. And his Slash Claw slashes out a crescent shaped blade of energy that can cut through...uhhh..stuff. Boomstick: My god we're almost done let's go. In Mega Man 8: Metal Heroes, He gets his hands on the Astro Crush. I just spammed this move a ton while playing this game. Basically, Mega Man summons a ton of meteors engulfed in purple flame that rain down on your foes. MWAHAHAHAHA!!!! Music stops Wiz: What.....the? Guh...anyway....the Flame Sword is..exactly what it sounds like. And, it even works underwater! Don't click that link. It's a Phil Swift meme. Boomstick: What's wrong with Phil Swift memes? Wiz: Anyway... the Thunder Claw is an stretchy beam of electricity that not only attacks, but can also latch onto other objects like hooks. In Mega Man 9: The Ambition's Revival!!, the Laser Trident shoots out trident heads and can shoot 3 in rapid fire succession. The Magma Bazooka shoots 3 compressed blasts of hot magma. Magma can get up to 1600 degrees Fahrenheit. Quick Man Stage Remix (Mega Man 2) - Super Smash Bros. For 3DS & Wii U Boomstick: Geez this guy's got tons of crazy weapons. And the last one from Mega Man 9 is the Black Hole Bomb. This is basically a mini Black Hole, which sucks even light. Not entirely sure how it doesn't suck up the planet, but hey Game Logic I guess. It can be controlled up and down and even sucks up projectiles. Oh and Mega Man is immune to it soooo.... Wiz: Now to Mega Man 10: Threat From Outer Space!!,there's the Triple Blade, which shoots three katanas and can break through shields. The Wheel Cutter is basically Metal Blade but it rolls, and it strikes multiple times. Boomstick: And, the Thunder Wool from....hah...SHEEP MAN.. summons a cloud above the opponent's head and strikes them with lightning. Now in Mega Man 11: Gears Of Fate!!, we have the Acid Barrier. This shoots out globs of acid and if used with Double Gear, surrounds Mega Man with a barrier of acid that blocks projectiles. Wiz: The Block Dropper drops a bunch of bricks on the opponent's head, and if used with Double Gear, dropps four times as many blocks. And Scramble Thunder shocks opponents and goes along walls, and if used with Double Gear, it will fire much larger electrical spheres. If you're wondering what Double Gear is, we'll explain it later. Boomstick: Oh my god. Finally....we finished all of the weapons!! Well, Mega Man's done tons of crazy feats. He's destroyed countless giant robots, survived atmospheric reentry and bounces around on fricking Jupiter! He'd be over 300 pounds! Buuut nope! Wiz: He's fast enough to take down countless opponents more agile then him. Quick Man for example, is faster than lightning, 220,000 miles per hour! And Duo, who traveled between Earth and Jupiter in less that 40 seconds! And Duo has enough force to destroy small planets! But it is revealed that Duo was holding back a little during his fight with Mega Man. But still, that lightning feat is super impressive! Boomstick: Yeah, and he's even lifted up an entire castle that weighed about 60,000 tons!! Without the use of the Super Arm!! Wiz: He's defeated Sunstar, who was powered by the Wily Star, which supposedly had the energy of an actual star! Where does Dr. Wily get the money for this?? But we haven't even gotten to his strongest weapons...or should I say, transformations. Boomstick: When Mega Man fuses with his dog Rush, he transforms into Super Adaptor Mega Man. He becomes bright red, grows jet wings on his shoulders and has the ability to fly, and detach his fist and fire it like a rocket punch like from Android 16 himself. With this transformation he has taken down the likes of Bass & Treble while they were fused. Wiz: But...this isn't even his final form. He has one more. It is called...Hyper Mega Man. Dark Man Stage Remix (SSBU) - Mega Man 5 Boomstick: In this form, he fuses with Rush, Beat, and Eddie, grows gigantic in size, grows wings and then..fires a GIGANTIC energy blast, missiles, and energy based versions of Rush Beat and Eddie at the opponent..it's hard to explain..see for yourself. Wiz: As you can see, this attack is devastating. But don't forget about another awesome part. The Double Gear System. These two components can slow down time for Mega Man (Speed Gear), or make his attacks so much stronger (Power Gear). And, when Mega Man is badly damaged and activates both at the same time, he has the Double Gear state. In this state, Mega Man glows white, and slows down time and makes his attacks way way stronger. But the bad thing is, it only lasts so long. It has to have cooldown time, and will usually have a bit of a strain on Mega Man's body. And just like everyone on Death Battle before him, he has flaws. His weapons that he gets from his robot opponents only have a certain amount of energy, and can run out if Mega Man is not careful. Also..he's got the mind of a child. Boomstick: He is kind of a pacifist and only fights when absolutely necessary. But, he is also especially reluctant to use lethal force. His Variable Weapons System only works on robots, and not on organic beings, so don't expect him to pull out any Hadokens, and he can only use one Special Weapon at a time. Wiz: Also since he is made of metal, he is susceptible to powerful magnets. He also dies to the the spikes and lava in Dr. Wily's levels. However, it has been revealed that those spikes cut on a molecular level so they would probably cut through most things anyways. Anyway, even with all of Mega Man's faults, he is one nearly unstoppable Super Fighting Robot. Mega Man: "I don't fight because I want to. I fight because I need to protect my friends and the world." Death Battle doors close and open for Ryu's bio Ryu Ryu's Theme: Marvel VS Capcom - Clash Of Super Heroes Wiz: Ryu's story begins like a lot of stories do. Boomstick: His parents are dead, aren't they? Wiz: Yup. Boomstick: Figures. Welp, he was adopted and trained by the martial artist master Gouken, alongside his best friend Ken Masters. Ryu was trained in the art of Ansatsuken, which literally means "Assassination Fist". Jesus that's epic Wiz: For years Ryu and Ken trained with Gouken. Until one day, while Ryu and Ken were away, Gouken's older brother, Akuma showed up. Boomstick: When Ryu and Ken returned from training, they found Gouken....dead...sort of...somehow he got..better? But Ryu didn't know that, so he set out on a journey to strengthen his abilities until he could defeat Akuma himself. Wiz: Gouken taught Ryu the Ansatsuken style, and now Ryu is an expert at close quarter combat. His Shoryuken uppercut can send foes flying, and his Tatsumaki Senpukyaku is a spinning hurricane kick that can hit opponents multiple times. Boomstick: How does he not get dizzy from all that?? Wiz: No idea. He also can use his own spiritual energy or ki to fire blasts from his palms. This is the super famous technique, the Hadoken. Contrary to popular belief, this attack is not fire based. Gouken also taught Ryu defensive techniques as well. He's not all force. Boomstick: With the Parry, he can well...parry incoming attacks without taking any damage. But it needs to have precise timing or else he'll get hit. With all of these moves great for kicking people's butts, Ryu wound up competing in the First World Warrior Tournament. He was doing incredibly well until the final round...where he got his butt kicked by a guy named Sagat. Funny how these things work out. Wiz: When Sagat thought the fight was over, he gave Ryu a hand up, because he's a nice guy. But... something inside of Ryu snapped. Something dark and powerful. Ryu couldn't control this power, and so, with a mighty Shoryuken and bursts of blood from Sagat's chest..Ryu was champion of the Tournament. This new dark power...was the Satsui No Hado. Akuma's Theme - Super Street Fighter IV Boomstick: This basically means 'surge of murderous intent.' Woah. And I thought Ansatsuken sounded awesome. Under the influence of this evil energy, he becomes Evil Ryu. Wiz: In the Evil Ryu transformation, his energy and power gets a hell of a lot stronger. Ryu also gains new techniques, like purple Hadokens that fire down at an angle. Electric Tatsumaki Senpukyaku's, teleportation, and purple flaming Shoryukens. He also gains Akuma's signature technique, the Shun Goku Satsu, or Raging Demon. Boomstick: This move at full power is fatal. It attacks the soul directly with the weight of all of their sins. But if the opponent doesn't have a soul, this will only do some damage, but won't outright kill them. Wiz: The only problem with Evil Ryu is that he falls into an uncontrollable rage. Boomstick: Ok. But not only does Ryu have a transformation from his dark side, he also has a transformation from the light, called The Power Of Nothingness. Wait...what?! What is nothing gonna do?? Wiz: No no no, this makes him much stronger. His power in this state can match and even surpass the power of Evil Ryu. His body glows whitish-blue and his eyes are blank. This is supposedly the ultimate state of being for Ryu. And it actually is how Goku I mean Gouken survived Akuma. Boomstick: Oh..OK then. Anyways, Ryu also has some extra power. He has these attacks called Super Arts. The Shinkuu Hadoken fires a gigantic Hadoken at the opponent, or a large laser beam in Marvel VS Capcom. The Shin Shoryuken is when he punches you straight in the stomach, then delivers a powerful jaw shattering Shoryuken to your face! Ken Theme - Super Street Fighter 2 Turbo Wiz: And his Shinkuu Tatsumaki Senpukyaku is a super powered version of the attack that does massive damage. And his Denjin Hadoken is electrical and can paralyze the opponent. Boomstick: Man. With all of his powers and abilities, Ryu has done some awesome stuff. He has dodged bullets with ease, destroyed a skyscraper with his Shinkuu Hadoken, survived Balrog's Gigaton Blow which has enough force to kill elephants, and after years of training, finally defeated Akuma. Wiz: Average bullets move at 2,500 feet per second, meaning that Ryu must have had moved at 1,700 mhp. He has lifted a gigantic sandstone boulder that weighed at least 36 tons! Boomstick: He one time got impaled by Akuma, but he survived that. And when he became Evil Ryu one time, he simply walked through gunfire. As said before, he beat Akuma. Akuma has destroyed an island with a single blow. This would have to take at least 400 MEGATON of force! Damn. Akuma has also destroyed a gigantic meteor before that looks like the size of a small moon. And Ryu defeated this guy! But like everyone, he has faults. Wiz: His fighting style is pretty simple. He has been defeated by M. Bison in their first encounter. And if they miss, his Super Arts can leave him open for an attack. Boomstick: But even with all of his faults, Ryu sure is a super strong, super iconic Street Fighter. M. Bison: You had the power to actually defeat that beast! NOW SHOW IT TO ME! Ryu: This is not the power to defeat..this is the power to push forward!! Death Battle doors close and open for the pre battle Pre-Fight Invader - Theme of Death Battle Wiz: All right the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! Death Battle doors close and open for the fight Fight! The wind blew in Mega Man's face, blowing sand around. He was in a desert. 3 hours earlier, Dr. Light had detected a strange energy reading from this area. He'd sent Rock out to find it, and see what it was. If it was Wily..then he knew what he had to do. He came across a ruined pyramid. That made no sense. He was nowhere near Egypt. Then it dawned on him. This was where he had fought Pharaoh Man. But where was the energy. Then..he saw the men fighting. One of them had red hair and a red aura. The other had a white gi and a red headband. ---- Akuma fired a large Gou Hadoken at Ryu. Ryu jumped over it and jumped in front of Akuma. "SHORYUKEN!!!!" Ryu uppercutted Akuma right in the face, knocking him out!! Akuma got up tired and jumped back. Akuma: Hmph. You win this round, brat. But soon, I shall teach you the meaning of pain!! Akuma stepped into the shadows, and disappeared. Mega Man ran up to Ryu. Mega Man: So the strange energy was from you. You are gonna have to come with me. Ryu: Huh? So...you're one of [https://streetfighter.fandom.com/wiki/Akuma his] friends. Fine, I'll take you on. Mega Man: I don't know what you're talking about, but Dr. Light told me to either bring back or neutralize whatever thing was emitting the energy using any force necessary. Ryu: Let's go. The answer lies in the heart of battle. Mega Man: Since you've given me no choice, I'll have to use force. FIGHT!! MegaManVSRyuFightSJ.png|Sharaku Jr. Mega_Man_VS_Ryu_Fight_V2_(Sharaku).png|Sharaku Jr. (Remastered) CapcomGuysFIGHT.jpg|Jioto576 Saiyan Pride - Hyper Dragon Ball Z Ryu jumps forward and launches a punch straight at Mega Man's face. Mega Man is able to dodge the attack, and ducks away from Ryu's second attack. Ryu then uses his Tatsumaki Senpukyaku attack, kicking Mega Man in his chest. Mega Man is knocked back, but does a backflip and regains his balance. Mega Man then transformed his hand into the Mega-Buster. He then fired shots of solar energy at Ryu. Ryu: What's this? Ryu then proceeded to Parry all of the energy shots. He then charged up energy in his hands. Ryu: Hadoken!! Ryu fired a blue Hadoken from his hands, hitting, Mega Man, sending hem flying back. Mega Man regained balance. Mega Man: Guess I'll have to get serious. Mega Man switched to his first special weapon, the Thunder Beam. He shot the Thunder Beam at Ryu, zapping Ryu. Mega Man quickly ran over to a piece of wrecked sandstone from the pyramid, and threw it at Ryu with the Super Arm. Ryu caught the boulder and threw it back towards Mega Man. Mega Man switched back to the Mega-Buster and destroyed the boulder with a large charge blast. The blast continued through and headed straight towards Ryu. Ryu jumped over it and prepared to kick Mega Man. He kicked Mega Man onto the ground, making Mega Man bounce upwards. Ryu jumped after him and hit him several times up in the air. He was about to finish the combo with a strike to the ground, but Mega Man avoided it and grabbed Ryu by the shirt. He slammed Ryu towards the ground. Ryu bounced upward. Mega Man landed back on the ground. He switched to Thunder Claw and latched onto Ryu. He slammed Ryu down and kept slamming him into a rock. Ryu got up, and jumped in front of Mega Man. Ryu: SHINKUU TATSUMAKI SENPUKYAKU!!! Ryu spun around with his leg out, hitting Mega Man over and over. He then ended his attack with a snap kick attack, making Mega Man hit the ground. Ryu then began to hit Mega Man while he was down, punching him while he was down. Ryu was about to land a heavy hit, but Mega Man activated the Flash Stopper, and stopped time enough for him to get out of Ryu's attacks. As Mega Man was walking away with time still stopped, he fired some Buster shots at Ryu, hitting him. The time resumed and Ryu was hit by the force of the shots sending him flying. Mega Man then charged up a charge blast. Ryu saw this and immediately began to charge his Shinkuu Hadoken. Mega Man: HAAAH!!! Ryu: SHINKUU HADOKEN!!! They both fired off their energy blasts at each other. As soon as the blasts came on contact with each other, they exploded in a flash of blue light, creating an explosion of dust and rubble everywhere. Ryu quickly came out of the dust and ran straight at Mega Man! Mega Man saw this! Ryu ran at Mega Man.. ..about to land a Shoryuken on Mega Man! Mega Man had an idea.. Ryu came in swinging about to land a heavy punch into a Shoryuken! Ryu punched at Mega Man, but Rock ducked under it! Mega Man then charged up energy in his fist, engulfing it in a blue flame! Mega Man: MEGA UPPER!! Mega Man then uppercutted Ryu straight in the face, knocking him out completely!! Mega Man stood over Ryu's unconscious body. Mega Man: Hm. That was....what?! Just then, a blood red aura bounced off of Ryu. Then, the energy exploded, launching Mega Man away! Ryu's body stood up but it was different. His hair became red. His gi became black. And when Ryu turned around, his eyes were glowing red, and he bared his teeth, which were sharp. Evil Ryu had been awakened. Evil Ryu: GRAAHH!! Mega Man in a panic, switched to the Metal-Blade. He then threw three of the buzz-saws at Evil Ryu. Ryu used his teleportation to avoid 2 of them, and caught the last one and threw it back at Mega Man. Mega Man avoided it. Evil Ryu slowly started to walk towards Mega Man. Mega Man fired Buster Shots at Ryu, but they simply bounced off. Ryu grabbed Mega Man and slammed him down onto the ground, making him bounce slightly upward. Evil Ryu then used his electric Tatsumaki Senpukyaku to shock Mega Man and hit him multiple times. He then fired purple Hadokens at the downed Mega Man. Mega Man only had a short time to react. He switched to Star Crash to protect himself from the Hadokens, and then activated the Power Gear and used the Block Dropper on Ryu, making a bunch of bricks drop on Ryu, knocking him down. Mega Man saw this as a chance to attack. He switched to Thunder Wool and summoned a cloud above Ryu's head. The cloud activated, and thunder struck Ryu's body, shocking him. Mega Man then followed up the attack with a slide kick to Ryu's body, knocking him up. Then, Mega Man punched and kicked Ryu twice, then used his Slash Claw to slash at Ryu. He then grabbed Ryu using the Super Arm and slammed him down into the ground. In a flash, he switched to the Flame Sword and slashed at Ryu with the fiery blade. He then followed up with a Danger Wrap, exploding on contact with Ryu. He then shot a Scramble Thunder at Ryu, shocking him and hitting him several times. Then he finished the combo by throwing a Star Crash at Ryu, striking him. Ryu crashed to the ground and struggled to get up. Evil Ryu: H-how dare you..I will rip you to shreds!! Mega Man: That seals it. You're dangerous, and you have to be stopped! The two rush at each other again! They clash and jump back. Mega Man activates his Knight Crusher and threw the spiked Ball and Chain at Ryu. Ryu caught it by the chain, being careful not to touch the spiked part, and cut it from the chain, rendering it useless. Mega Man switched back to his Buster and fired three shots at Ryu. Ryu saw this and fired three Gou Hadokens, the blasts exploded against each other. Ryu then ran up to Mega Man and grabbed him by the face. He then ran over against the ruins of the pyramid, and slammed Mega Man's face into the rocks, dragging his face along the rocks as Ryu ran. He then threw Mega Man into a large pile of rubble, causing the whole pile to collapse on Mega Man. Evil Ryu thought it was over..until he heard crashing. Mega Man lifted a large part of concrete off of him. Mega Man: Oof. That kinda hurt. Guess I'm gonna have to pull out the big guns. RUSH!! Just then, a beam of red light shot towards the ground. It formed and it was Mega Man's dog, Rush. Rush: Woof! Mega Man: Hey, Rush! Doing good? Listen, I need you for something. Ready? Rush: Woof!! Mega Man: Alright!! SUPER ADAPTOR ACTIVATE!! Cannonball - Mega Man Zero 3 Just then, Rush shrank into a compact pack with little wings. Mega Man then merged with it! Mega Man glowed and in a flash of light, he transformed. His armor became bright red. He grew jet wings on his shoulders. This was Super Adaptor Mega Man. The real battle had begun. Evil Ryu: Fool. Even if you transform, you still will not be enough to defeat me! S-A Mega Man: Believe what you want. Let's do it!! They ran at each other. Ryu lunged for Mega Man, but Mega Man avoided the attack. Mega Man then took the opening and kicked Ryu in the head, sending him flying. Mega Man activated his jet wings and flew to the flying Ryu. He grabbed Ryu and threw him up onto the sky. Ryu realised he was up in the air. Mega Man was flying straight towards him. Ryu then charged up purple energy in his hands, and fired a large Purple Hadoken at Mega Man. Mega Man saw the attack coming at him at an alarming speed. Mega Man activated the Speed Gear to avoid the blast while time slowed. He also used the time slow to attack Ryu, by shooting a Rocket Punch at Ryu. The time resumed to its normal speed. Ryu rocketed towards the ground, and hit it hard. He got up weakly, with a couple of scrapes. Mega Man flew back and landed on the ground 10 feet away from Ryu. Evil Ryu: Hehehe..you are done for. You shall know the meaning of death...SHUN GOKU SATSU!! S-A Mega Man: What?! Ryu glowed red and then rushed and grabbed Mega Man!! The screen flashed black, and all we could see were a few purple hit effects. Finally, the kanji for Death could be seen as Evil Ryu stood over Mega Man's body. Ryu laughed in triumph. Evil Ryu: Hahahaha!! I AM A GOD! But..just then, Ryu was hit in the back by...a Rocket Punch!! Evil Ryu: What?! Argh!! It was Mega Man! He had survived the Raging Demon somehow! And he was ready to fight back! Mega Man: Time to finish this! Mega Man kicked Ryu in the stomach! He then proceeded to do a long string of attacks. He knocked Ryu to the left, and flew fast and kicked Ryu another way. He then followed up by shooting rapid fire Buster Shots, and ended the combo with another rocket punch to Ryu's stomach!! Ryu reverted back to his base form. He struggled to get up. Mega Man walked towards Ryu slowly..but then....Ryu began to glow white. Mega Man saw this. Mega Man: What's going on? Ryu got to his feet. A blue and white aura surrounded Ryu. He opened his eyes. They were glowing white. This was the Power of Nothingness. Ryu ran straight up to Mega Man and punched him in the stomach!! Ryu then struck Mega Man's jaw area. Ryu: SHIN SHORYUKEN!! Ryu then delivered a powerful Shoryuken to Mega Man, sending him flying upward! This was so powerful, it knocked Mega Man out of Super Adaptor form, and Rush teleported away. Mega Man was flying! Ryu then began to charge up energy in his hands. This was it. He was going to defeat his foe once and for all! Ryu then fired a gigantic Shinkuu Hadoken at Mega Man!! Mega Man saw the attack coming! He had little time to react! He knew what he had to do. The Hadoken was near!! It was about to hit Mega Man when.. Music stops.. ..it didn't hit him. Mega Man had activated the Time Stopper. The air in front of him was shimmering, and he could hear the ticking of a clock somewhere. He dropped to the ground. He had to come up with a plan. Mega Man: What can I do..that's right. There are a few special weapons I have left..maybe I can use those..uh oh..the energy for the Time Stopper is running out! The Shinkuu Hadoken dissipated. Ryu stared up into the sky. Did he get Mega Man? Just then, he was hit by an energy blast, knocking Ryu over. He got up. It was Mega Man!! Flash In The Dark (OverClocked ReMix) - Mega Man 9 Mega Man then shot the Ice Slasher at Ryu, freezing him solid in ice! Mega Man then followed up by slamming both Busters into the ground using Flame Blast breaking Ryu out of the ice, and then grabbed Ryu and threw him forward! Mega Man: Astro Crush!! Just then, 5 meteors engulfed in purple flame came down from the sky, exploding as soon as they hit the ground. Ryu avoided most of them, but one large one hit Ryu so hard, it sent him flying upward, reverting him back to base form. Mega Man: Time for the finish!! Rush! Beat! Eddie!! Now! 3 beams of light came down. It was Rush, Eddie, and Beat the bird robot. They all merged with Mega Man at the same time!! Mega Man transformed once again! He turned huge, he grew wings, and he had missile shooter's on his shoulders. He became Hyper Mega Man!! Hyper Mega Man: Hyper...MEGA-BUSTER!!! Mega Man shot missiles, energized versions of Rush, Eddie and Beat, and a gigantic laser blast!! Ryu saw the beam coming towards him! It came into contact with him and...! KA-BOOOOOM!!! There was a huge explosion up in the sky!! Mega Man defused from Rush, Beat and Eddie. They stood over the tired hero. Something fluttered down next to Mega Man. It was Ryu's headband. Mega Man stood up, tired. He called Dr. Light from his communication device. Mega Man: H-hey, Dr. Light? Remember that energy reading? It's gone now. Mega Man then picked up Ryu's headband, and teleported away from the desert, along with Rush, Eddie, and Beat. K.O!!! Post-Analysis Mega Man 2 Medley (SSB4) - Mega Man 2 Boomstick: Sniff. Wiz: What's wrong? Boomstick: That..was beautiful. Wiz: Ryu's excellent martial arts skills proved tricky for Mega Man, but in the end, Mega Man takes this bout. Boomstick: Mega Man has done stuff way tougher than Ryu has. Wiz: Mega Man was much stronger than Ryu. While Ryu could lift a 36 ton boulder, Mega Man lifted an entire 60,000 ton castle! In terms of speed, Mega Man had that too. While it is true Ryu can dodge gunfire, Mega Man defeated Quick Man, who was faster than lightning. Boomstick: And in terms of attack variety, don't even get us started on Mega Man's special weapons. I mean, his Atomic Fire is hotter than the sun, and he has a miniature Black Hole Bomb, for crying out loud. Wiz: But what about Ryu's transformations? Well, those were beaten too. Mega Man has been shown to be incredibly durable, with examples like surviving atmospheric reentry and being perfectly safe on Planet Jupiter. And Ryu's Shun Goku Satsu would not work on Mega Man. Because, he technically doesn't have a soul to attack, because he is a robot. All in all, Mega Man's incredible arsenal, strength, speed and durability won him the battle. Boomstick: Yeah, you Street Fighter fans might have thought Ryu would have won, but he just Hado-can't!! Looks like Ryu needed to Mega Man up. Wiz: The winner is Mega Man. Next Time.. "Poyo" VS "I AM GOING TO BATHE IN YOUR BLOOD!!" Kirby VS Broly!! If There was a ScrewAttack Score.. Who do you want to win? Mega Man Ryu Who do you think will win? Mega Man Ryu Was the fight good? Ye Nope Do you agree with the outcome? HELLZ YEAH! Seymour skinner: No. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Street Fighter vs Mega Man' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op vs Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:"1980s themed" Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Capcom Themed Death Battles Category:Sharaku Jr. Category:Sharaku Jr. Season 1 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:'Energy' Themed Death Battles Category:Fire Duel Category:'Fire vs Ice' themed Death Battles Category:"Fire vs Electricity" Themed Death Battles Category:'Fire vs Water' themed Death Battles